


The Terrifying Monster and The Innocent Priestess

by SoupRegrets



Category: Original Work
Genre: A lot of begging, Begging, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Human/Monster Romance, I like that tag okay, Size Difference, Trans Female Character, god I write fluffy garbage, it is all completely consensual tho, reversal?, slight Breeding Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupRegrets/pseuds/SoupRegrets
Summary: So as to protect everyone, it is the responsibility of the Priestess--and only the Priestess--to soothe the rage of the beast in the cave.This task is difficult and dangerous, but wholly necessary.The beast seems to enjoy it, at least.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Priestess/Monster, that one guy and his wife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	The Terrifying Monster and The Innocent Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> I was obligated to write some monsterfucking eventually, I just didn't think it'd be like this
> 
> (Both of the characters are trans, and I generally use the word "dick" [and at one point "penis"] and similar terminology to refer to their genitals. There's some oral sex, but nothing penetrative other than that.)

"Be safe, Priestess." The guard dips his helmeted head down in a short, respectful nod, tapping his polearm on the ground for emphasis. "I've got a wife and child at home, and I--" He hesitates for a moment, seemingly unsure of what to say, then nods towards the town visible off in the dusky distance. "We all appreciate what you do for us. Confronting that...thing. Even if we don't say it too often." He glances at the cave behind him, his eyes darting briefly to its pitch-black maw, then back out into the distance.

I nod at him from below my hood, maintaining my voice's characteristically solemn tone. His forwardness--his gratitude, even--is unusual, and I don't intend to let it go unacknowledged. "Thank you."

"Is it...dangerous? Soothing the beast? It's been angry more and more, and you're the only one who's ever seen it." His grip tightens on his weapon.

"Half my life has been spent preparing me for days such as these. Please, have faith in your Priestess."

"But if something goes wrong, then--" He looks fearful. "Should I follow you in? Or--"

"No! Your life is worth more than that. You must never, _never_ enter the beast's cave." I raise my head from under my hood and fix my eyes on him. He squirms and lowers his head, respectfully avoiding his Priestess' gaze as best as he can. "I will be back by dawn. Do you understand?"

"I-I understand." He says, staring at the ground. He steps to the side, granting me access.

"Thank you." I lower my head again, pulling a lantern from my bag.

"Good luck, Priestess."

As I step past him, my face once again obscured, I can't help but smile a little in anticipation.

  


* * *

  


The walk through the cave labyrinth is an easy, though a little tedious, process of following the coded markings I'd left previously, and as I approach the innermost sanctum, the flickering orange light and sound of a crackling fire greet me. Stopping just short of the archway entrance, its makeshift door open and waiting, I blow out my lantern, pull back my hood, and straighten up my back, shaking off my normally restrained demeanor and mentally preparing myself.

Just ahead of me, I hear the sound of a hummed tune and a wooden spoon stirring in a pot.

She's not expecting me yet.

I rap my knuckles five times rhythmically on the stone wall, and even though she knows the signal--knows it's me--I still hear the spoon clattering across the floor.

"Alina!" She exclaims, turning around to see me as I stride in, setting my bag and lantern down on the table and taking a seat. "I wasn't expecting you yet, I was still--still preparing, I didn't think--" She moves over to the table as she talks and sits down on the opposite side of me, grabbing my hands with hers.

The woman on the other end of the table looks distinctly inhuman, with green-tinged, vaguely reptilian skin, glimmering orange eyes, and small ridges up and down her spine, but other parts of her look very human indeed: the stained apron over an old red-and-black-checkerboard shirt of mine, her long, dexterous fingers, and of course, the wide, contented smile on her face, full of very human-looking happiness and life, even despite her slightly pointed teeth. Down below, I hear her tail swishing back and forth.

"It's good to see you, Heath."

"It's good to see you too!" She studies my face momentarily, and then her own flushes nervously. "I've missed you." Does she think I forgot?

"I've missed you too." I smile and blush a little despite myself, and then she's moved her chair next to mine, staring into my eyes, her expression delighted.

"Can I--" She corrects herself quickly. "May I hug you?"

I raise my arms up in response and she quickly leans into me, wrapping her arms around my back and pressing her face into my neck. I do the same to her, her slightly scaly skin brushing up against my lips, and she melts into the embrace, breathing out and letting her full weight press down onto me. Despite her size--she's larger than most humans, if only slightly so--collapsed into me like that, she feels much smaller.

"I'm glad you came." I can tell she's closed her eyes.

"It's my duty to subdue the beast, after all."

"Mm." I can feel her relax and breathe out through her nose.

"You didn't forget, did you?"

She tenses up in my arms and pulls her head back, looking at me nervously. After what feels like an anxious eternity, she finally speaks. "I didn't forget, I--you came early, so I was still--"

"When I was here last, I told you that when I arrived next, I expected you to be on the bed, ready for me, not having touched yourself for two weeks." My voice sounds utterly malicious. Far more than the Priestess' could ever be to any of _her_ congregation.

She pales, her fingers curling into my back. Despite her apparent nervousness, I feel her squeeze her thighs together needily. "N-no, I haven't touched myself, I haven't, I just wasn't ready for--"

"I thought I had trained you better than that, hm?" Feeling particularly audacious, I slide my hands down to her ass and squeeze. She exhales and jumps, her tail thwacking my legs in the process.

"P-Priestess, no, I was just preparing for you to come, I swear--"

"We've been over this, little creature." I feel the familiar, heady rush of power flow through me, and I smile. "Here, I am not the Priestess. Who am I?" I dip my head down, closer to hers, and she whimpers faintly.

"You are my Empress, my Light!"

"That's right." My hands still on her ass, I consider trying to pick her up and carry her to the bed, or at least lead her there, but then my stomach rumbles loudly, and I look down, embarrassed. "...oh."

She lets her arms slide off my back and into my lap and smiles at me. "Perhaps we should eat while the soup is still hot, my Empress?"

"...oh, fine."

  


* * *

  


One delicious meal later, we sit together next to the fire, tucked under the same blanket, with me seated carefully on her lap (her tail had gotten in the way when we had tried it the other way around, after all.) I hold her hand comfortingly, and she wraps her other arm around my waist, pulling me a little closer. She rests her head against mine, and even though the gesture is affectionate, I feel her tense up just slightly, as if she's readying herself to ask me a question.

"Is something wrong?" I squeeze her hand.

"Did you..." She sounds hesitant, but only in an embarrassed way--not a truly fearful one. "Did you bring it?"

"I brought you many things. Spices, tools and herbs for your garden, new books, clothes..."

"Not those, I appreciate them, but the, you know..."

I let out a smile that she can most certainly see--her face is right next to mine, after all. "The what?"

She whines. "The...the scarf? The silk scarf?"

I keep my voice even. "The scarf? The one that fits snug around your neck?"

"Y-yes!" From up close, I get to see her embarrassment in all its glory. Her face flushes, and her ears twitch once as it happens. "Is it...do you..."

"Do you want to wear it?"

"Yes, my Empress!" She sounds frightened and eager in equal measure.

I chuckle at her, then move to stand up. "Why not go retrieve it, pretty thing? Check the front pouch of my pack." As I slide off her lap, I feel her hardness poke into my thigh, and just then remember that I forbade her from any sort of relief for two weeks.

She stands and rushes over to my pack, trying her hardest not to let her excitement slip into her gait. "This, my Light?" She says, pulling the scarf from its pouch.

"That's right. Go sit and wait on the bed, pretty thing."

With a slightly needy shudder, she complies.

  


* * *

  


As she waits on the bed eagerly, I slip behind the carved wooden screen in the same room (carved by her own hands, no less) and remove my robes, revealing the light, fluttery, dark-dyed clothing underneath--the kind that, were I back at the village, would be utterly _scandalous_ for me to wear. I tug the intricately tied ribbons from my hair, and the braids come undone, silvery hair cascading down my shoulders in flowing streams like it used to before the Priestess' hood became an expectation of me. Thoughts of a different future, of what I could have been had this responsibility not been placed upon me, float around the corners of my mind for a moment, but then I push them away, remembering the woman waiting for me on the bed.

There's no use in wasting the night on regrets, after all.

As I move out from behind the screen, I hear her audibly gasp and watch as her hands fly to her mouth.

"You look beautiful, my Empress!" She says, looking across the room at me reverently. I feel myself smile. Even knowing how desperate she is, even with the hungry way her eyes roam up and down my body, lingering on my exposed thighs, she looks nothing but utterly, pitifully, _submissive_ , dying for a drop of affection from me, ravenous and terrified in equal measure of what I might do to her. The scarf sits on the bed next to her, and as she sets her hands back down next to her, she grasps it again, as if for comfort.

I pad over to her, watching the way her head tilts back and her eyes widen at my approach. I stop right in front of her, and as if by instinct, she pulls the scarf into her lap, clutching it tightly. I reach my hand out and curl my fingers around its edge, looking down at it, and she lets her hand go slack, giving it over to me.

"Do you want me to wrap it around your neck?"

She bites her lip and sucks in a breath. "Yes, my Empress."

I pluck the scarf from her lap and hold it aloft, staring at it. It's made of a silky, deep blue fabric with pink-and-red highlights, the type of scarf that's connected at both ends to form a loop. It fits perfectly around her neck, or even her wrists, if I'm feeling particularly ambitious, and I smile at the thought of just how well the piece suits her. "This was a gift from someone at the temple, you know."

"Oh..." Her face falls slightly at the mention of the place. "Was it?"

"Many worshipers give gifts, but...not many take the time to know their Priestess." I lift the scarf up above her head, spreading it out with my hands. "Certainly not enough to know what suits her." She says nothing, but I see her gaze flit up to the scarf above her head.

I lean closer and climb onto the bed on my knees, straddling her thighs. "So I'm happy to have such a beautiful, perfect creature to admire it on." I whisper into her ear, lowering it over her head and onto her neck. The fabric brushes over her sensitive ears, and they twitch, her glittering eyes squeezing shut for just a moment.

Her breath hitches in her throat and her face flushes, and then she lets out a stuttering, shaky exhalation, tilting her head so it presses into mine. "Empress, my Empress, you're too kind to me, I'm not--" The scarf sits snug around her neck, and I grip it from the back, applying just the slightest bit of pressure to her throat.

"Lie back for me, gorgeous thing."

"M-my Light, I, I--" She says haltingly. She sets her hands on the back of my thighs, but doesn't grip, only holds, as if her only desire is to touch me. "I--I don't, I--"

I pause and look down at her, concerned. "I, erm, was that too much, or--"

She breathes out for a moment, then back in. Her cheeks burn, cooler than human skin but still noticeably warmer than they were before, and I feel the heat radiate against my skin.

"Heath?"

She takes a moment to compose herself, then speaks in a weak, needy-sounding voice.

"My Empress?"

"Yes?"

"Please fuck me."

I feel a smile cross my face, even before her words fully register in my brain. The tingling, malicious sensation of power flows through me, and I breathe in deeply, tilting my head downward. She looks up at me from below, her eyes needy and desperate, her mouth just slightly agape, and for all her strength, all her tenacity, all the qualities I admire her most for, I know with the utmost certainty that she is helpless against my command. Her singular, most earnest desire in this moment is to give herself to me, and leave nothing behind.

"I've changed my mind."

"Empress?" It comes out of her less like a question and more like a plea for me to do something, _anything_ to her.

"Sit on my lap, facing me." I move to her side and sit back on the bed, leaning back on the small mountain of pillows, many of which I recognize as formerly mine. She flips herself over to accommodate, straddling my lap and planting her arms on the bed behind me.

"Empress..." She towers over me like that, her flushed face high above mine, eager and expectant, the head of her large erection smearing slick fluid up against my thigh. For a moment, the image of the savage beast about to inflict the mortal strike on the innocent Priestess flickers through my mind's eye, and I have to will myself not to laugh. "Empress, Empress, _please_ \--"

"I know what you've wanted the most while I've been gone." I roll my hips into her and she immediately responds in kind, pressing herself into me, searching for any heat and contact she can. She groans loudly at the friction, then even more loudly when I take it away. She looks for a moment like she might follow my hips down, try and grind against me again--but I know she wouldn't dare, and so she lets out a desperate sigh and looks at me pitifully, begging for more.

"Empress..."

"You dreamt about being fucked." I push my hips forward again, and she matches me, but then I stop, ignoring the part of my mind insisting I continue. "Fucked and used." As I pull away from her, her jaw drops open in an expression nearly resembling grief, but it's not--only utter helplessness.

"I, I did, my Light, I thought about you taking me, using me--" Her legs fold underneath her and her lower body collapses onto me, pressing her crotch right up to mine and splaying her arms out at her side to support herself.

"And what else?" I start up a slow, steady rhythm of humping into her and she tries her best to match it, grinding her dick up against mine.

She whimpers. "You, marking me as yours, claiming me--ah--" She rests her hands on my shoulders helplessly, and her tail twitches slightly as she finally gets a small fraction of the stimulation she craves. "I, I wanted your touch, more than anything--"

I reach up to her neck and grab the scarf, stilling her hips and tugging her down by her neck. Her frightened face moves closer to mine. "Take off your shirt."

She whines and moves her hands to her own chest, her fingers fumbling with the buttons, but she finally gets them undone. The shirt hangs down from both sides of her torso loosely, revealing her soft, flat chest, tinged a slightly lighter green than the rest of her. I let go of her scarf and run my fingers along her chest instead, watching her flinch and gasp as I run my nails across her nipple.

"Gorgeous thing." I murmur, relishing in the sensation of her cool, slightly scaly skin on my fingertips. She flushes, then thrusts her hips forward involuntarily, and in the way her eyes squeeze shut and how hard she is, I see how pent up she must be.

"My Empress, my Empress, please, I need more..." She begs me, whimpering piteously. Her breath comes out in hot, stuttering puffs of air, and something about her expression sends a sadistic, deeply buried instinct rushing to the forefront of my mind. I grin without thinking and see her knuckles tighten fearfully.

"You need to come?"

"Yes, my Light, yes, more than anything!"

I can feel the cruel smile spread across my face at her eagerness. "Then you'd best take care of your Empress first, hrm?"

She squeaks at that, her face somehow flushing even more than it was before. Her eyes go to the hem of my dress. "How--how should I--"

"Lie down." I reach up to her and roughly grab a handful of her flesh, pushing against her side, and as if she were as pliable as jelly, she sinks down on the bed next to me, offering no resistance whatsoever.

"Please, _please_..."

I survey her beautiful, monstrous form, sprawled out on her side on the bed next to me. A small amount of drool leaks out of the corner of her mouth, and she looks up at me sheepishly, awaiting her next instructions.

"Get under me and roll over." I clamber on top of her, pulling a pillow from the pile and holding it between my hands, standing over her on my knees. "I want to sit on your face."

She shudders and complies, rotating herself to lie on her back and threading her arms between my thighs, staring up at me from below with a wide-eyed, needy look. I pull her arms out from between my legs and set them loose at her sides, and she glances to the side guiltily, clearly embarrassed at how easily I read her mind. "My Empress..."

I feel the crooked smile forming on my face before I can even say anything. "No touching yourself. Not yet."

"Y-yes, my Light."

I scoot myself forward, kneeling over her shoulders and face, and tuck the pillow under my rear, placing it between the top of her chest and me. The black hem of my dress settles on her chin, and I pull my folded legs together in front of me, sandwiching her head between my thighs. "Now, you know what to do if you need to stop, right?"

"Yes, my Light." By way of a demonstration, she taps my hip with her hand lightly.

"Good. Keep those hands above your waist, understand?" I lean forward and plant my hands right above her head, looking down at her. Intimidated by my display, she blinks and lets out an anxious breath. Dropping my voice to just a murmur, I lean down to her ears. "Do well for me, pretty thing."

"Y-yes, I will!" She nods eagerly--as best she can with her chin pressed up against my crotch, at least.

"You will...what?" With one hand, I gently stroke the side of her face.

"Ah, uh..." Her cheeks flush as she realizes her error. "I will, my Empress!"

With that, I lift the hem of my dress up and push my hips forward, closer to her face, letting her take my dick halfway into her mouth. Her eyes move up to mine, and I smirk down at her from above, splaying my legs out a little wider, trembling slightly at the sensation of her soft lips. Resting both my hands above her head, I lean over her, resisting the urge to press my hips forward even more.

"You look good like that." Despite my attempt to keep it steady, there's a slight, pleasured quiver to my voice. "All receptive and open and--aah..." She lets her tongue slide along the underside of the tip my dick, and I gasp, squeezing her head between my thighs involuntarily. The sensation is warm and soft, and as my back curves forward slightly, I feel her rest her hands on my calves, as if she's anchoring herself to me. "That's good, that's good..."

Shuffling forward more, pressing myself further into her, I work my fingers into her hair and tug. She blinks in pain, wincing slightly, and I feel the movement in how her mouth twitches around me. Her wide, helpless eyes gazing up at me, I smirk and push myself up onto my knees, leaning over her and pulling my crotch just slightly out of her reach.

"Are you ready for me to fuck your face?" I ask, hovering over her head like an eagle waiting to strike. Without thinking, I take two fingers and let them slide over her forehead and nose once, as if she's some sort of prize possession. She nods and makes a confirmatory noise, and so I lower myself down on her again, guiding my dick back into her mouth and leaning over her head, gradually letting my weight rest on her face more and more.

"That's good, that's good!" I praise her, my dick partway into her mouth and her chin just barely brushing up against my taint. I plant my arms in front of me and lean forward, pushing my dick farther into her hot, wet throat and sinking myself into her, letting myself rest more and more of my weight on her face and shoulders. For a moment, somewhere in the back of my mind, I'm thankful for our difference in size for making this so easy, but that thought is soon banished by the hard nub of her chin rubbing up against my taint, and that sensation feels so good that it makes me pull my body back and grind up against it, leaving her to meagerly suckle and lap at the tip of my dick as best as she can. "Oh, that's--that's--"

I lean back again, my ass landing on the pillow on her chest again, and just grind for a little while, Heath doing her best to hold my dick in her mouth all the while. "Well, gorgeous thing, I wasn't, ah--" I plant my hands at my sides and rest for a moment, staring down at Heath's flushed face. "I wasn't expecting this, but it seems your pretty face is useful in more ways than I thought, hm?"

She responds with just the barest hint of a nod and a quiet, affirmative hum, keeping herself still for my use.

"I want to do this for a while longer. You don't mind, do you?"

Her brows raise in an eager, obedient expression, and even though she says nothing, I can practically hear her response in my mind.

"Mm." I can feel the smirk on my face, and just for emphasis, I squeeze her head between my thighs once. "Not like you have a choice in the matter."

With that, I raise my hips up, lean forward, and press myself into her mouth again, letting her take me into the back of her throat.

We stay like that for a while, with me alternating between grinding my taint up against her and fucking her mouth with lazy, gentle thrusts, but eventually, enough is enough, and, just a little overstimulated, I pull back, sitting back on her broad, strong chest and allowing her to recover. I can feel myself rise and fall slightly with her breathing, her jaw hanging slack with just a little bit of saliva dripping out, air puffing in and out through her mouth for the first time in a while. The light in her eyes gradually refocuses, and I see her look up towards me, as if wanting to ask a question.

"Yes?"

"My Light, I--" Her mane is a tangled mess, and I appreciate the sight of it. "You didn't--"

"No need for any of that." I reach down and brush her cheek with my hand. "I'll be making wonderful use of this memory later, I'm sure."

"But my Empress, I wanted to be--"

"Shh. I've been looking forward to this next part all night, pretty thing."

From the flash of excitement that briefly appears on her face, she clearly knows what I'm talking about, but so as to not appear too eager, she says nothing.

"You know what I need."

"Of course, my Light!" Surprisingly light on her feet, her massive form scampers over to my pack again and rifles through the pockets, eventually producing a small, polished wooden bottle.

"Come back over and sit down."

Excitedly, eagerly, even, she rushes back over and sits down on the bed next to me again, letting her legs splay out to each side. Her remarkably large dick flops down between them, and something in my brain purrs happily at the sight of it.

"Excited, aren't you?" I murmur, leaning into her side and resting my hand on her thigh. I hear her whine needily, her face right above mine, and even as I feel the urge to look up and tease her, my gaze keeps drifting downward towards the hot, dripping organ between her thighs, as if drawn by a magnet. "Do you want me to touch you?" I rest my hand on her scaly thigh. Behind me, I feel her tail curl around my waist in an involuntary attempt to get as much contact as she possibly can.

From slightly above and to the right of me, I hear her whimper. "Yes, my Light, please..." She leans over and into me, pressing her face into my hair.

"Give it to me." I hold out my hand and she wordlessly passes me the bottle. She breathes out shakily as I uncork it and drizzle some of the slick fluid onto my fingers, then gasps as I gently grasp the underside of her dick in my lubricated hand. She's not fully erect--she almost never is--but she nonetheless fills my hand in a way I find remarkably satisfying, and as I let my slippery fingers glide, I feel the gentle ridges on her length pass under my fingertips. She shudders at the touch, and a low rumble emanates from her chest, like the beginning of a roar. Despite how intimidating the sound must be to most, I can't hear it as anything but a sign of submission, especially when she whimpers and leans into me at the same time, her eyes squeezing shut.

I pour a shimmering stream of fluid over her length and spread it with my already-slick fingers, intentionally avoiding the sensitive head of her dick. I stroke her up and down, my hand loose, and she groans and huddles over me, her spine tensing just from that. Covered in lubricant, her penis takes on a shimmering, greenish hue, and without thinking, I find myself staring at it longingly as I slide my fingers up and down its length, coating it with the glassy fluid. I feel the rumble in her broad chest get a little louder, sounding almost exasperated, and look up to find her staring down at me, her face a mix of desperation and agony.

I smirk and slide my other hand up her chest, grabbing at the scarf around her neck and tugging her face towards mine. "You can put on more of a show than that."

Heath whimpers, her face contorting in a fearful expression, and I watch as a pale blush creeps across her cheeks. "Ah--Empress, please, I, I need you to fuck me, _please_ \--"

Using the scarf, I tug her head to the side and bite at the sensitive spot on the side of her neck, earning myself a squeal and a soft hit on the back from her tail swinging forward wildly in response. Placing my clean hand in the center of her chest, I push her backwards, and she tumbles over immediately, sending her sprawling out on her back. She tilts her head up, afraid, and acting on pure instinct, I cock my head to the side slightly and grin down at her.

"I'm going to edge you for quite some time."

She stares up at me piteously, her mouth hanging open slightly. "N-no, Empress, please..." She mewls.

I climb over her and straddle her thighs, smearing lube up the lower half of her belly in the process. Taking hold of her dick again, I tease the head of it with my slippery fingertips, running the tip of my middle finger gently up against her frenulum, and just from that, she squeals and writhes under me, caught helplessly between being desperate for more and desperate to get away.

"Sensitive there?"

"Mmh, yes, yes, Empress!" She bucks her hips up, sending my fingers sliding down the ridges on the underside of her dick. The force of it sends me bouncing into the air an inch or two, and I groan quietly as her thighs grind up against me, but I push that feeling down--and her as well, shoving her back down onto the bed with both hands on her hips.

"Hips _down_ , needy thing." I order her, the force in my voice surprising even me. "You're _my_ toy, are you not?"

She whimpers and curls her tail in towards herself, looking immediately apologetic. A glob of clear, watery liquid dribbles out of her, and she flushes, needy and desperate. "I'm sorry, Empress, I'm yours, I'm your plaything!"

"Good girl. Such a good girl." I grip her dick in my hand again--both of my hands are covered in fluid at this point, there's no need to concern myself with cleanliness--and squeeze the head of it between my thumb and forefinger, rubbing its slippery surface up and down. She _screams_ at that, high-pitched and desperate, and struggling desperately to keep her lower half still, she slams her head backward into the bed, arching her spine and shoulders backwards. Her knees bend just slightly, and I feel my entire body rise up a few inches.

"Empress, please, no, I'll come, I'll come--" She chokes out, her pointed nails nearly ripping the bedding in two.

I continue stroking her up and down, right up into the moment she takes a massive, gasping inhalation and screws her face up--and then I stop, slipping my hand down to the base of her dick and resting it there. Her eyes fly open, and just for a moment, she looks betrayed as she stares up at the ceiling; then, she cranes her neck and looks me in the eye again, and that betrayal is replaced by fear.

"Is there a problem?" I say innocently.

Instead of responding with words, she just whines pitifully, the sound of it tinged with the bassy noise from her chest, and drops her head back down onto the flat surface of the bed. Smiling, I lower my sitting position farther down her legs, closer to her knees, and bend over her crotch, my eyes darting up to her face. She's watching me carefully, her mouth just slightly agape, and as she does, I purse my lips and blow a puff of cold air onto the head of her dick, making her squeal pitifully.

"My Empress, no, you're not going to--" She protests, flushing slightly.

"You're so pretty, it would be such a waste not to." I gaze at the beautiful blue-green head of her dick, glimmering and shining in its wetness like multicolored blown glass, and as I feel her squirm embarrassedly, I move forward and take it into my mouth, its wet surface sliding easily against my lips. She moans, loudly, and through the bed, I feel her head fall back.

"Empress, My Light, yes, _fuck_ me, _please_ \--" She babbles, her head twisting and turning side to side in the throes of pleasure. "I need, I _can't_ , it's too intense, it's been so long--" I hear her scream outright again when I run the tip of my tongue along the underside of the tip of her dick, and this time when her hips buck up, I let her, drawing her dick farther into my mouth. She tastes tangy and clear and vaguely sour all at once, and which taste is her and which is the lubricant is impossible to determine. I feel myself dripping onto her legs, an involuntary response to the flood of sensation and her whimpering, nonsensical cries.

Out of breath, she struggles and wheezes, her body twitching and trembling helplessly as the flushing, burning hot sensation floods through her, and her voice barely more than a squeaking whisper, she begs me to stop. "Empress, no, no no no no, you told me I couldn't, _no_ \--"

I pull myself up and off of her, clear, viscous liquid pouring out of the side of my mouth in a narrow stream. I look at her face, my mouth dripping fluid onto her hips and stomach, and find that she's staring back at me helplessly, her breath heavy and her eyes squeezed nearly shut, wet with the start of tears. Her mouth is drawn tightly into a wobbly, wavering, utterly helpless expression, and as I eat up the sight of her needy, submissive face, I notice her now-hard, fully erect length right underneath me.

"You're such a good girl, Heath." I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand. "Not letting yourself come, even when I didn't tell you to wait." I breathe out through my nose, and I can feel my nostrils flare and a crooked smile form on my face as a rush of dominant energy flows through me. "Waiting for permission."

She whimpers and, fully erect under me, closes her eyes for a brief moment. "My--My Empress, I'm so sensitive, I need to come, please..."

"Sit back. You deserve a reward."

Her ears perk up, and she quickly shuffles backward, leaning herself back against the pile of pillows again and looking at me anxiously. "Ah--"

"But not until I allow it."

"Y-yes, Empress, please, it's been two weeks, it's been so long..." As she whimpers, I climb over top of her and straddle her thighs again, sitting up straight to put my face right next to hers. Picking up the bottle once more, I uncork it and empty nearly half of it onto her dick, spreading it around with my hands. Her erection is, by now, long and thick, enough so for me to be able to comfortably wrap both hands around it, and I do, sliding my hands up and down and pumping slightly, the liquid dripping from between my fingers. She breathes out, long and shaky, and I lean forward and lay a gentle kiss on her collar.

"You've done so well for me. You're almost there."

"Yes, Empress." She whispers, squeezing her eyes shut.

"I just need to hear a little more." I nose down her chest and bite her nipple, and she squeaks, twitching underneath me. She makes no effort to restrain her movement, and I make no effort to stop her.

"I need this, I need you, My Light, I need you!" She whines, her pretty eyes watering. I squeeze her dick a little more tightly, the hard flesh sliding back and forth under my hands.

" _What_ do you want?" I growl at her, pushing my face right up next to her.

Her eyes squeeze shut for a moment and her face flushes, and then she speaks. "I wanted you, I wanted you, fucking me, breeding and claiming me--" Her fingers clench in humiliation as she says it.

"Oh?" Try as I might, I can't help but let a savage smirk cross my face. I push my forehead right up to hers, and her half-lidded eyes fix on mine blearily. "You want to be bred? You want to be _filled up_ \--" I punctuate the words with two fast movements up and down her dick, and she moans loudly in response. I wait for her to quiet down, then, continue. "You want to be _fucked_ by a human, to be _used_ by another species as nothing more than a--"

She cries out and her entire body seems to shudder and quake under me. "Yes, yes, please, _please_ , I need that, I need it--" She yelps out, twisting her head to the side and squeezing her eyes shut. Without noticing, my hands have sped up, each movement accompanied by a wet, lecherous sound.

"Look at me. Beg more." I snarl at her. She opens her eyes and looks right into mine, her face raw and desperate and her expression unfocused. There's a constant rumbling from her chest, now, roughly in time with her breathing, and she's bucking her hips up and arching her back to meet me whenever my hands press down against her pelvis.

"Ah, I, fuck me, _fuck_ me, take me, please, fill me up and breed me, I love it, I want it--" She squeals, her words coming out in one long stream. The roar from her chest is a constant, noticable phenomenon by now, and as I lean in closer to her, I can feel it emanating from her, her chest vibrating faintly against my skin. The sound is just on the verge of being a loud, full vocalization, and I wonder briefly if she's going to roar when she comes. It wouldn't be the first time. "Please let me, _please_ let me, it's been forever--"

I lean my head into her shoulder, my lips brushing up against her jawline, and murmur into her ear. "Thank me when you come."

"Thank you, thank you for fucking me--" She responds immediately, her voice wobbling and cracking, and at the same time, her chest vibrates and growls, buzzing underneath my body.

"Go."

As my hands continue their movements, she finally, at long last, breaks apart, and screams louder than I've ever heard her, accompanied by a loud, vicious roar that rips its way out of the back of her chest and out her throat--a noise that, under other circumstances, would be intimidating, but under current circumstances, sounds, of all things, submissive. She writhes under me, desperate screams and whimpers and cries pouring out of her, her back arching and her tail whipping back and forth and her arms and legs askew, muscles curling and uncurling in sequence as she rides her high out, eyes squeezed tightly shut and a violent blush splashed across her entire face and chest. I feel a copious amount of liquid dribble and spurt onto my hands, but I don't bother looking down, keeping my eyes fixed instead on her pretty face, trying my best to commit its current state to memory as her body gradually comes back under her control.

Before she opens her eyes again, she speaks, and as she does I notice that little bits of her roar are still in her voice. "Uh, th--thank you..." She mumbles, pulling her hands up to her face and covering her eyes with her palms embarrassedly. "I didn't mean to--"

"I adored it."

"I...I know. I was loud, and it didn't--I didn't scare you, did I?" She sets her hands back down and looks at me, worried.

"I assure you, there is nothing you could do to frighten me off." I climb off of her and kneel next to her on the bed, tilting my head up to meet her eyes. The sudden image of the guard I passed on the way in flashes into my mind's eye, and I snort as I realize how he must have heard what just happened.

"What is it?"

"Nothing at all. There was a guard at the entrance, and he--he'll have some questions when I return."

"Because of the..."

"Because of the roar."

She flushes again and looks away, embarrassed.

"Shall we go to the springs and clean up? We can press together. For warmth." By way of demonstration, I hold my still-slippery hands up, and liquid drips from them onto the bedsheets. "...and clean your bedding too, I suppose."

"...if it's just for warmth." She smiles at me, and takes my non-slippery forearm in her hand, then tugs me towards the archway entrance. "I know the way."

And so we do.

  


* * *

  


As I lace up my boots and clothe myself again, she stands nearby, fidgeting with one of the bottles of spices I gave her. I lift my pack up and check through the various pouches, and as I do, I see her look to the side bashfully.

"I won't bar you from pleasure for two weeks again, if you're worried." I say, looking up at her. "This time."

"Not that." She looks me in the eye again, turning the corked bottle over in her hands. "It's only that...I don't..." Her brow knits. "I don't like this part."

I stand up and pull my robes back on. "I know, but...it's almost dawn."

"I know." She shifts on her feet, looking almost guilty, surrounded by all the things I've brought her and all the things she made herself. "No more than a month, right?"

"At the most. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. And I have friends to spend time with." She shuffles her feet. "I just wish..."

"You wish..."

"You already know."

"I do. I would stay if I could, but if the Priestess, the protector, were to just _disappear_ like that--"

"I know."

I set the pack down and hesitate a moment, then reach down into one of the pockets and pull the silken scarf from it and hold it in my hand. "I know it's not the same, but if you'd like to--"

"Oh!" Her hands fly up to her face. "I would absolutely--but if you lose it--"

I move towards her and, leaning up on the tips of my toes, place it on her neck. "I'll say...that I lost it to the beast." I leave my hands on the garment for a moment, and for a short moment more, her hands come up and touch mine.

"I...thank you!" She smiles, and I feel a pang in my chest at how obviously bittersweet it is. "I'll take good care of it, and..." Her smile fades for a moment, but then something seems to occur to her, and it comes back, quirked sideways. "Maybe, next time you come here, I'll have something for your neck, too."

My stomach flutters just slightly in a way that's quite unexpected. "I'll, uh--"

"You need to go, don't you? Before they think the beast took you?"

"...uh, yes, I do." Why would that affect me as much as it did?

She hugs me. "I'll miss you." She says softly.

I hug her back. "I'll miss you too."

She lets go and steps back. "And...I hope the anticipation isn't too bad."

As I turn around and start walking, I feel the same fluttering in my belly and hope it doesn't show on my face. "I'll, I'll try to--"

I turn around for one last look up at her, and the playful smile on her face makes my heart pound in a way I'm rather unfamiliar with.

"See you next time, _Priestess_."


End file.
